Book of Shadows 1
' 1.1 - Something Wicca This Way Comes To Gain Powers Cast by: 1.1 - Phoebe 2.1 - Prue, Piper and Phoebe Hear now the words of the witches The secrets we hid in the night The oldest of gods are invoked here The great work of magic is sought In the night and in this hour I call upon the ancient power Bring your powers to we sisters three We want the power Give us the power ' To Kill Jeremy Cast by: Piper (but it failed) Ingredients: A rose, a drop of blood from the person casting the spell, a poppet Your love wither and depart from my life and my heart, Let me be, Jeremy, and go away forever. Chant used by Serena Fredrick: Ancient one of the earth so deep Master of the moon and sun I shield you in my Wiccan way Here in my circle round, Asking you to protect this space And offer your sun-force down Power Of Three Spell Cast by: 1.1 - Prue, Piper and Phoebe 2.1 - Prue, Piper and Phoebe 2.22 - Prue, Piper and Phoebe 4.21 - Paige, Piper and Phoebe The Power Of Three will set us free The Power Of Three will set us free The Power Of Three will set us free Chant used by Serena Fredrick: Ancient one of the earth so deep Master of the moon and sun I shield you in my Wiccan way Here in my circle round, Asking you to protect this space And offer your sun-force down 1.2 - I've Got You Under My Skin To Vanquish Javnah Cast by: Prue, Piper and Phoebe Evil eyes, look unto thee May they soon extinguished be. Bend thy will to the power of three, Eye of earth, evil and accursed. 1.3 - Thank You For Not Morphing To Banish Shapeshifters Cast by: Phoebe, then all three sisters When in the circle that is home Safetey's gone and evils roam Rid all beings from these walls Save sisters three Now heed our call 1.5 - Dream Sorcerer To Attract Men Cast by: Piper and Phoebe I conjure thee I conjure thee I'm the Queen you're the bee As I desire so shall it be To Discourage A Lover Cast by: Not cast Cayenne pepper 2 mandrake roots 1 cup of betel nuts 1 lock of lover's hair 1 honeycake (optional - if you are male) Red wine Your love for me shall be no more Make your feelings only pure. Look upon another face Theirs will mine now replace. 1.6 The Wedding From Hell To start a thunderstorm Cast by: Asteria and Perces Open sky and do your worst 1.7 The Fourth Sister To summon Khali Come to me Khali, I conjure thee Khali Come to me Khali, I conjure thee Kahli 1.8 - The Truth Is Out There (... And It Hurts) Truth Spell Cast by: Prue For those who want the truth revealed Opened hearts and secrets unsealed For now until it's now again After which the memory ends Those who now are in this house Will hear the truth from other's mouths 1.9 - The Witch Is Back To Capture Matthew Tate Cast by: Melinda Warren Ingredients: Spotted owl feather, herbs, locket Outside of time, outside of gain Know only sorrow, know only pain To Summon Melinda Warren Cast by: Prue, Piper and Phoebe Melinda Warren Blood of our blood Our great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother We summon thee. To Release Melinda Warren Cast by: Prue, Piper and Phoebe Melinda Warren Blood of our blood We release you 1.10 - Wicca Envy To Banish Powers Cast by: 1.10: Prue, Piper and Phoebe 4.7: Piper From whence they came, return them now Vanish the words Banish our powers 1.13 - From Fear To Eternity To Banish Bad Luck Cast by: Piper Ingredients: A stick of sage Sage so fair from far and wide, Take my troubles and cast them aside. 1.15 - Is There A Woogy In The House? To Banish The Woogyman Cast by: 1.15: Phoebe 2.1: Phoebe and Piper I am light I am one too strong to fight Return to dark where shadows dwell You cannot have this Halliwell Go away and leave my sight And take with you this endless night 1.16 - Which Prue Is It Anyway? To Multiply Strength Cast by: Prue (To multiply your strength, recite these words at length) Take my powers blessed be Multiply their strength by three To disempower a witch: Before the passing of this hour Take away all of their powers 1.17 - That 70's Episode To Unbind A Bond Cast by: Phoebe The bond which was not to be done Give us the power to see it undone And turn back time to whence it was begun To Return To The Present Cast by: Patty Halliwell, young Prue, young Piper (and unborn Phoebe) A time for everything And everything in it's place Return what has been moved Through time and space "Nicholas Must Die" Cast by: 1.17: Prue, Piper and Phoebe 2.1: Prue Lavender, Mimosa, Holy thistle, Cleanse this evil from our mist, Scatter its cells throughout time, Let this Nick no more exist. 1.20 - The Power Of Two To Banish A Spirit Cast by: 1.20: Prue's spirit 4.17: Piper's spirit Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit Take their soul, banish this evil 1.21 - Love Hurts To Switch Powers Cast by: Piper and then Prue What's mine is yours What's yours is mine Let our powers cross the line I offer up my gift to share Switch our powers through the air. 1.22 - Deja Vou All Over Again To Accelerate Time Cast by: Prue Winds of time, gather around. Give me wings to speed my way. Rush me on my journey forward. Let tomorrow be today.